rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
New Rapture Prestige System
Sitemap New Rapture Prestige System * See Also Rapture Society --- --- --- --- --- MMORPG - New Rapture City Prestige System : Usual MMORPG-type system of 'Advancement' for Players ... --- --- --- Prestige Points - bartering for political 'Favors' with City: ''' * Idea from money tracking database - Prestige points tracked (when you earn them, reason etc...) * Parallel Prestige systems (like 'Adventure's Club') * But why not have them to trade in to City for something (at least it enables a Quest tree branch) * What (favors...) would player trade them for ?? ** Availability made of City equipment like Submarines ?? ** Having something 'named' after you ** Getting to go to 'the Big Party' to rub shoulders with the bigwigs ?? ** Unusually having that 'new' Constable Station built right next to your new Company 'base' (or Store), or that nearby Metro Station prioritized for restoration, or a certain zoning change... --- --- --- '''Office Duties and Task prerequistes... In the time of the Roman Republic, men who wanted to gain rank and prestige went thru a system of Offices of public service that often had onerous and tiresome duties that they had to fulfil for a fixed period (usually a year). These Offices were prerequisites for higher Offices (usually to duties that eventually had opportunities for generating a great deal of wealth). The various offices often required expensive actions paid for by the Officeholder themselves, but by doing so resulted in a great deal of prestige. The offices were often elected by the populace, so public largess (achievements) assisted in popularity for the next office sought. A similar system of Prestige was decided upon in New Rapture to facilitate certain tasks and duties that otherwise would not get done. Some require substantial expenditures in effort and material resources by the prestige-seeker. By having Offices carried out by many different citizens it lessens possibilities for corruption. Openings for the Offices require no elections and often only take the player just applying for them. Most of these Offices are just jobs that players can do if they qualify and have various 'missions' and routine activities attached to them. (duties are meant to be straight-forward) *** All these positions would be run by NPCs if no player is available or may sit unfulfilled. A Handy-dandy rulebook with instructions is provided, as are various missions/quests/mini-games that demonstrate and carry out various routine duties (really just shows the job that is done). Qualifying Civic Achievements likewise would have training/demonstration missions to guide players thru the process (having to go to a website outside of the game to figure out how to play is another sign of a poorly designed game). Training missions for the various types of 'Projects' (being run by NPCs) would demonstrate all the project's aspects (before the player would would start their own 'Project'). Paperwork and Bureaucracy is starting to creep back into Rapture (civilization cant run without it), but will be simplified for this game (NPCs do all the work). Gives players a reason to go out into 'the Wild' where Splicers shun "Paperwork and Bureaucracy" and simply want to kill you. All the 'reports' mentioned are server generated and are made public (available to be seen in the City Records office). Period of Office - 1 week (with 2hr day cycle = 84 game days) If player doesnt perform minimum job requirements, they will be replaced (always can be by an NPC to go thru the motions) Records of Achievements, prestige qualifications met, Skill Certifications, Offices held and Special Recognition are all public record (available to anyone at City Hall) Many people might think that 'Living in a City' doing 'Repair work' is mundane and uninteresting (guess they never played any of the existing MMORPGs played by millions of people ...) But the idea for this proposed game would have many times as much activities for the players to explore. Every one of these roles/offices would have several quests/missions attached to it which would lead the player into more details about how the city operates. They also deal with the dangers and threats facing New Rapture and its Citizens. Tedious elements would be eliminated (ie- kill 150 orcs that respawn in front of you every 2 minutes...). The ability of players to add additional Office specific 'quests' would increase the variety of experiences. For 'competitive' players, a point system would exist. Climbing the Office progression provides a large number of Prestige 'points' and enrollment in the cities official list of 'benefactors'. Some higher Offices require previous service in lessor Offices. Qualifying Players submit their names for Offices are put on queue and get chosen for next Office period and remain on list as substitutes should the chosen Oficeholder not be able to fulfil their Office. Names can be withdrawn at any time before assignment. Term - 'district' - The "core" city hall area is one district - 'The Downtown' is broken up into districts (and as it expands will probably be 'redistricted') - The "Border" areas - there are more of these - with alot more 'irregular' happenings as alot of the city organizations are not fully up and operating. - The Edge not normal/stable enough for regulated city activities - more a free-fire zone - Multiple 'districts' allow multiple role/Office for players on a Server simultaneously - As the City grows additional 'districts' will be added to equalize the responsibilities of the Officers and staffs Why have all this City organization if theres hardly anyone left in rapture?? How many NPC 'Citizens' are there in Rapture?? The games scenario would have something like 2000 Ex-Splicers walking about the city -- under an assumption that the people originally who came to Rapture largely werent the 'sitdown and die' type and that many did survive the years of Chaos and the disruption of civilization. There are at least that many more Splicers still out there in the 'wild' (and many areas were cutoff, so the real numbers arent really known). I suppose you could also expand upon the original 20000 city population figure (given in the book, which also said Rapture was still expanding) to include all the people out in the 'boonies' who produced all the materials and supplies that the 'city' needed to be 'self sufficent' -- which could easily double the original figure. --- --- --- - Councilman - Responsible Citizens with input on city planning decisions/priorities/etc : --- - Interaction as part of 'City Council' to guide city organizations/institutions --- - Membership by ANY Citizen who meets civic responsibility requirements. --- - Voting of some kind??? (mail-in ballots to facilitate player ease) --- - The decision mechanism is all pretty mechanical, with many of the same decisions being revised. --- --- Budgets (law says 'money in equals money out') --- --- District boundries - administrative/operational divisions of city --- --- General planning - increase/decrease exhorting populace to different goals --- --- Big Projects - priorities set for limited resources (money towards projects) --- - Members get various (auto)reports from City Commissioners --- - Players can do some politicing to try to sway votes for council priorities (how the city will spend its CASH) -- mainly via mail presentations. Most of the budgets have fixed minimums to maintain important functions, but some percentage is discretionary funds adjustable via Councilmember voting. - 'Civic Responsibility' Requirement For Councilman : --- - Current Property Ownership (operating Shop/Residence/Factory/Farm) - commerce for Rapture --- - Currently Run Business or Service with X employees (employ citizens with productive work) --- - Build and Pay maintenance for a Park's upkeep --- - Operate a sub for general paid transport --- - Previous Civic Service as a Commissioner/Head Constable/City Inspector/City Clerk/Superintendant/Academy Head - three times. --- - Tenenbaum is a Founder Councilman, but never shows up for duties. --- - 'Johnny' is also a holder of a 'Founder Councilman' position -- if he ever returns. --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- City Offices: (The following offices are open to 'Councilman Rank' with prerequisites met) - Commissioner of City Maintenance : --- - Office holder must have previous held 'Clerk of Public Works' three times. --- - Oversees the Clerks of Public Works in the districts --- - Supervision missions to 'problem points' (stand around pointing and making believe you are directing things) --- - General resource management - budget allocations for materials acquisition and inventories --- - Control 'Flying Squads' to maintenence priorities --- - Interface with Central Computing to direct Maintenance Daddies in 'Outside' repair work. --- - Reports to City Council ... --- - Emergency incidents - reassign resources - experts from the Citizenry are expected to assist when neccessary. - Clerks of Public Works - each organizes a district's maintenance, keeping the 'streets' clean, Sewers clear. --- - Alot of the machinery keeping Rapture alive is self-regulating (no operator) but still requires regular checking and sometimes adjustmenst or maintenence. --- - Clerks Manage the public employees (who largely run themselves as far as work activities) --- - Task Assignment report - list of jobs + list of available workers(skills) - puzzle is to assign for best 'match' --- - Job Teams must keep ahead of deterioration- reassign to tasks so damage state does not fall below threshold --- - Report to Commisioner of City Maintenance (reports are autogenerated summaries) ... - Head Constable - law and order - deploys security resources/patrols : --- - Office holder must have previous held 'District Constable' three times. --- - Organize constablatory (often 3 guys 'constables' for each district) --- - Expected to 'keep a lid on things' and investigate and interdict smuggling and other organized crime --- - Organize and lead 'posses' of Citizens to handle miscreants (deputizing badges issued) --- - Receive 'Information' (via informants) about likely problem areas/events (manpower adjustments to make) --- - Initiate Smuggler raids - shutdown the smuggler operation that is bringing in those Beatles records and Coca Cola --- - Counters Splicer attacks - 'the profile analysis indicates that there will be a Splicer raid on the Fish Packing Plant...' --- - Manage the Checkpoints and buffer zones seperating the City from 'The Wild' (Security Apparatus disposition) --- - Manages City Central Communications/Dispatch --- - Designates and Posts 'Dangerous Areas' (missions) --- - Manages the City Jail (variety of miscreants usually present) --- - Confiscation warehouse and evicted property storage --- - Reports to City Council - District Constable : --- - Effectively a 'beat' cop, usually with a 'team' of NPCs to assist/ carry out patrols etc.. --- - Each district has a 'station' to serve as a deployment point (alsso the base for any Bots). --- - Handles 'crime' reports from Citizens (and gets to play 'Chase the Splicer') --- - Do Evictions Processing (low priority) --- - Handle Barroom Brawls and Riots at Tea Gatherings --- - Investigate cases of 'Missing Cat' ... --- - Reports to Head Constable. - City Inspector - several Offices that inspect important infrastructure and takes surveys, inspection tours (actualy travels around) --- - Office holder must have previous held 'Inspector Sub offices' three times. --- - Sub offices (each has set of missions and report to the City Inspector) : --- --- - Firemarshal - Inspections of fire supression systems and potential hazards. --- --- - Food Inspector - Inspect food sources and preparation facilities. And investigate cases of food poisoning. --- --- - Health Inspector - Environmental and Sanitation systems --- --- - Engineer of Structural Integrity - Oversees routine regular testing of Pressure bulkhead systems, the Pump systems and Metro/Submarine docks and airlocks. --- - Make sure hazard areas are posted and problems are identified and reported to Maintenance --- - Inspection tours and sends inspectors around (is largely a checklist of places to go - missions) --- - Report to City Council... - Commissioner of Reconstruction : --- - Office holder must have previous held 'Project Supervisor' three times. --- - Oversees city projects obtaining/organizing materials/labor to meet City Council priorities --- - Sub-Offices are a Supervisor at each City Project Site --- - Salvage Permits issued - usually with limits dependant on future use of location --- - Private (player) rebuilding projects Reviewed/Accepted - areas citizens are rebuilding for credit or future ownership (Zoning of available 'development' areas guided by City Council planning measures). --- - Structures marked/scheduled for demolition and Posting of 'Free Salvage' zone - all usuable materials to be stripped out. --- - Manages City storage yards where builting supplies are stored for future projects. --- - Office missions are tours to construction sites --- - Reports to City Council ... - Commissioner of Transportation : --- - Office holder must have previous held 'Transportation Supervisor' three times. --- - RTA (Rapture Transit Authority) - Seen around the bathysphere entrance as you float into the Welcome Center - not mentioned anywhere else... --- - Oversee Traffic operations and maintenance of various transportation systems --- - Sub-Office is a Supervisor of each City Transportation system : --- --- Trolleys --- --- Metro Bathyspheres --- --- Atlantic Express --- --- Public Submarine facilities (subs,docks, etc) --- - Recommendations for expansion priorities (expanding city always needs yet more transportation). --- - Flow Analysis - statistsic about where traffic is and whether its being handled effciently --- - "Keeps the Trolleys running on-time" --- - Reports to City Council ... - Commissioner of Public Utilities (life support systems for the City): --- - Office holder must have previous held 'Public Utilities Sub offices' three times. --- - Manages major city infrastructure - the City Mains and Distribution Hubs --- - Sub-Offices (each has set of missions and report to Commissioner) : --- --- Hephaestus and secondary power plants --- --- Fresh Water distribution system (desalinazation plant and reservoirs) --- --- Air system (the air renewal system) --- --- Heat system (Hot water from Geothermal zone) --- --- Drains, sumps and Sewer pumping --- - Updates of infrastructure expansion reported to Council - Commissioner of Dole System : --- - Office holder must have previous held any of Clerk/Constable/Supervisor Offices three times. --- - Oversees/inspects the Dole system facilities (Residential units, Training center, Food preparation, etc...) --- - Manages Dole Jobs and job placements (balance - staff does the real work), --- - Consumer Materials acquisition (much produced by various Dole Jobs - food, clothing) --- - Token collection and distribution (out thru the job office and in from the vendors) --- - What do you do with a New Citizen who doesnt want to 'work' ?? --- - Coordinate with 'public works' for basic city maintenance (coverage of the city public areas - remember that audio tape about who gets to scrub the toilets?? Suchong may have been working on a plasmid combination to do make it easier). - City Clerk : --- - Office holder must have previous held any of Clerk/Supervisor Offices three times. --- - Manages City Hall offices where most official paperwork is processes --- - Register player 'Teams' as 'Companies' for projects and group job contracts (NPC clerks actually do it) --- - Private Rebuilding Projects Registered --- - Process City Rents and Billings --- - Responsibility for City Center facilities --- - Bounty payments --- - Reports to City Council ... - Superintendant of Education : --- - Manages : --- --- Dole Training system --- --- Job training and public workshops --- --- Skill Certification Testing --- --- Public Children Schooling (Grade/Middle/High) --- --- Oversee Library (with bounty on books salvaged from the ruins) --- - Missions chasing Truants and dealing with Irate parents --- - Reports to City Council ... - Judge/Arbitrator : --- - Office holder must have previous held 'Commissioner' Offices three times. --- - Duty as Censor - removes unqualified Councilmen from the public rolls and castigates Councilmen who dont fulfil their obligations (voting). --- - 'Quest' Scenarios concerning crimes and 'Justice' --- - Exile as punishment for 'capital' crimes ... "Outlaws" can be killed on sight in the City. --- - Contract enforcement - "Break a Deal, Face the Wheel" (actually part of game mechanics for enforcement) - Head of Academy of Science : --- - Office holder must have previous had 3 Science Research Achievements --- - Tie-ins to the Clinic (a high priority is improving the 'Cure' process) --- - Management of Research Department - Manage the research working on improvements and refinding manufacturing processes to restor Raptures 'self sufficiency' --- - Oversees awards for Science and Technology Achievements --- - Projects to develop new weapons for the players to use - even after 'Plater Created Assets' system might come up with a new weapon it should have a tie in with Progress in Research (where only after some achievements by player is the thing allowed to be manufactured for player use). --- - Reports to City Council ... (as every other does -- getting priority in funding is something else entirely) --- - What kind of minigame would fit this 'Office' ?? Pacman running around gobbling up little brains and Dollar sign powerups ???) - Head of Academy of Art : --- - Office holder must have previous had 3 Art Achievements --- - Organizes the Art events so important to making believe civilization has returned... --- - Makes recommendations on City Center Aesthetics (will have to chivvy funding out of civic minded citizens to pay for them) --- - Oversees awards for Art Achievements - Mayor (there is none in New Rapture) --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- Prestige Achievements (civic achievements that give player prestige points) : Not sure what advantages a high prestige score gives you at this point. Rapture is a bit small for people to be looked on as 'better' -- when EVERYONE was previously hiding in some damp corner chewing on a raw fish for several years. But its a score system that players can compete with each other and themselves and their explots move New Rapture forward - that "Great Chain" thingee Ryan always went on about. These Achievements will be culminations of many activities done by many players (ie- players who salvage stuff or have skills to do certain needed work) so will act as Goals driving player interactions and explorations/exploitation of all those dark/damp/dangerous parts of the Old Rapture. . Reconstruction: - Establish a productive Farm (increasing/diversifying city food supply, minimum size requirement) --- - Achieved after first adaquate harvest --- - Can be run by someone else later (not everyone is a 'farmer') --- - Products other than food can be grown. --- - Can include aqua-farming (fish farms, coral, seawead farming) - Rebuild Apartment Housing Block (addition of housing for New Rapture's growing population) --- - Rapture has to put citizens somewhere, and those who improve themselves will feel they deserve better accommodations for their efforst (and will be able to afford it also) - Rebuild Manufacturing/Industrial installation (installation sizes vary) --- - Requires adaquate level of Production to actually be under way --- - Bonus point for 'listed' priority goods (those that are underprocuced/critical) - Build a 'Park'. There would be a number of suitable (stripped out) buildings of various sizes (open spaces preferred) which could be rebuilt as a 'park'. With the general need for various interior materials as replacements, a building could be specially designated and stripped as part of the project. Several gutted 'salvage sites' from the less permit-regulated early days do exist within the 'downtown' area. --- - Bonus points awarded for extra large/spacious environment. - Recover a building (repressurize and de-water) - Structure repaired and open for future habitation and use --- - Non-utility Contents usually awarded for 'salvage' --- - Rapture can always use more space/needs structures stabilized --- - All leaks must be minimized to standard pump allowances (no cutting corners). --- - Bonus if recovered structure enables connections other useful territory (transport links) --- - Pressure doors must meet required standards for Pressure Integrity Safety . Restablish Services: - Repair Utility 'City Mains' to reconnect a building (power restoration, extension) requires leaks to be under control in conduit tunnels - 'Building Mains' repair (extend utilities to all floors/sections of a building) --- - Does not have to include fixing wiring in every room (just to the junction at each floor) --- - Stepdown transformers an dcircuite breakers included - Repairs to a Utility Hub - central distribution point for utilities ?? including pump station --- - Bonus points for connecting previously disconnected territory. - Project - Clear the Drains (sewers) clogged with debris or worse - fundamental to making area habitable. --- - Location assigned by city to improve/expand 'downtown'. --- - Location would be previously uncleared section. . Transportation: - If it also happens to run to where YOU have an ongoing rebuilding project that it makes much easier, so much the better. - Track Builder (Tram or Trolley) restore a connected segment of a transportation line (hub to hub distance) --- - Includes clearing the path (ie- tram tunnel) and repairing the elctrical system that powwers the track --- - Tram to industrial sites do not count (except as part of the other achievement) - Restore a Metro Link, station and MetroWay path (Public point to point connection) --- - Private stations excluded (you dont get credit for private metro to your penthouse). --- - Automatic system not required to be restored (bonus point for that). --- - Bonus for links to otherwise unreachable city sections - Restore a Viaduct (one of those walkways between buildings with the scenic windows) --- - Should be one that connects useable buildings (point awards when it becomes useable). --- - Reconstruction must meet city construction standards including Securis doors - Restoring a Atlantic Express station (restoring a track segment is too large a project) . Civic : - Run complete Survey for a district Downtown/Border/Edge --- - (residents(population)/residences/businesses/maintenance state/crime/level/safety/transportation/...) --- - Requires visiting entire list of locations and submitting any new ones (tally done automagically) - Mapping Expedition - map out previouly unknown territory - usually also involves hacking a way thru obstructions --- - May include 'Outside' area tracts --- - May include Foundation tunnels (city map will indicate unkown areas) - Bounties: service in acquiring important items/resources the city requires : --- - X Splicers 'Saved' (new citizens for Rapture, rescued/brought out of the ruins) --- - Turn in X 'listed' Books/Documents to Library (expanding the city's knowlege/research base) --- - X City Bounties paid (items/equiptment/tools/documents) . Research Achievments - completion of requested research (technology) : - Player sets up/funds research lab and eventually some breakthru/advancement is made - Pretty much faked as part of game mechanism (no fiddley technical details required) - May tie-in to new Player Created Items . Art Achievements - completion -- "Man does not live by fish alone..." : - Creating art and exhibiting it (arranging for place to display it) - Recovering lost art (all that largely tasteless stuff packed in various sections of the Rapture ruins)... - Popularity 'contest' for actually 'good' art (player votes) might allow awarding additional point --- --- - Player's Projects: - Process by which parts of Rapture are rebuilt/repaired/installed - A location is 'claimed' within a zoned development area and a permit issued/posted (to reserve the location) for rebuilding/restoration. - Projects vary in size and extent from rebuilding a Shop to an entire free-standing Building. - Project is to be entirely at the Players expense. - Ownership title is awarded on completion of Project. - Players 'Team' of NPCs and additional 'hired' NPCs do the nessessary applicable work. --- - Air, water, heat, electical systems and basic structure are more common repair skills --- - Logistics to support workers at site (remote sites have additional overhead including security) - Specialists hired to do specific tasks (the players team doesnt have the team/equipment for) --- - RT&T Phone system --- - Pneumo system --- - Elevator repair --- - Metro facilities --- - Submarine services --- - Diving Suit work --- - Specialized machinery --- - City Structure heavy repairs (new concrete work, window insets, foundation repairs) --- - Decorative restoration --- - Securis and other Pressure doors - Proper inspections completed (waiting queues for inspections by City Officers). --- --- --- --- --- . .